


The Secret Language of Flannel: What Do Sam and Dean's Shirt Colors Really Mean?

by kelios



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/pseuds/kelios
Summary: I wrote this very serious paper to bring to Jared and Jensen to be signed after seeing so many other people bring in THEIR research papers to be signed. They were both amused and pleased and Jared gave me a high five. I'm posting it here so that everyone can enjoy it.





	The Secret Language of Flannel: What Do Sam and Dean's Shirt Colors Really Mean?

The Secret Language of Flannel:  
What Do Sam and Dean’s Shirt Colors _Really_ Mean?  
A Very Serious and Thought Provoking Look  
Into the Meaning of...Things

Nothing. Nada. Not a single fucking thing, other than that flannel overshirts of any color are warm and commonplace and really good at covering up that gun tucked into the back of your jeans. 

The End. 

Sources and Works Cited:  
1\. S1-14


End file.
